


The Muggle Auror

by Thiswasmydesign



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Auror Ron Weasley, Fandom unites all foes, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiswasmydesign/pseuds/Thiswasmydesign
Summary: Hermione really should have learned from her obsession with Gilderoy Lockhart, who had turned out to be a fraud, that obsessive fandom wouldn't benefit her in the long run.However, she had always enjoyed the Sherlock Holmes novels, and this time she wasnt the only one with an obsession.Brief little drabble about fandom bringing people together for International Fandom Day 2018





	The Muggle Auror

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for International Fandoms Day 2018. Not connected to any of my other stories.

Hermione really should have learned from her obsession with Gilderoy Lockhart, who had turned out to be a fraud, that obsessive fandom wouldn't benefit her in the long run.

She should have grown out of such things by now. At 31, Hermione was the head of the department for international and magical creature relations; having campaigned so strongly in both areas, the job had been quite literally created for her by emalgamating the two departments. She was a high ranking, well respected war hero, not some squealing fangirl.

However, she had always enjoyed the Sherlock Holmes novels, so when the muggle television she insisted on watching even though she lived almost entirely in the wizarding world now had advertised the upcoming production of a new tv series of Sherlock starring some of her favorite actors she had been more excited than she would admit.

Ronald did not take much interest in her television habits. In all honesty, Ronald didn't take much interest in anything, aside from his job as an auror. He agreed not to judge when she developed an obsession with a fandom, but he didn't indulge with her, letting her have his own interests and he had his - quidditch.

Therefore Hermione had been surprised when he had bounded into the room to watch the first episode with her, a huge tub of popcorn in his hands.

"It's a detective story," Ron beamed when she questioned him on it. "They're the muggle world version of Aurors, right?"

And if Ron's only deductions from the cleverly written crime scenes were of magical explanations, being able to cuddle on the couch with the man she loved more than made up for his misdirected enthusiasm.

* * *

 

Ron insisted on inviting Harry and Ginny over to watch the next episode of the show. He bounded around excited, not focusing as he should on his work over the next week, wearing a sherlock holmes deerstalker hat whenever he left the house - and sometimes, inside it too. He made illogical and sometimes rather silly deductions of his coworkers and at home, and Hermione didn't have the heart to put a stop to it.

"Ah," Ron had declared, tugging on the deer stalker to bring it down further over his eyes, putting them in shadow. "No coffee this morning Harry? I deduce that there must be a baby on the way!"

Illogical and silly as the deduction was, for of course Harry was male and could not be pregnant, this had led to two revelations as Harry flushed pink, flustered. Not only had Harry watched the first episode of Sherlock - and enjoyed it - but Ginny was indeed pregnant. They had agreed not to tell anyone until the end of the first trimester, and she was only a month in, so Ron's deduction was the source of some amazement around the office that day.

Ron did not maintain any sense of humility at the amazement of the assorted aurors. He spent the rest of the day slightly misquoting Sherlock in order to gloat - "When the aurors are out of their depth, which is always, they consult me."

Of course, this was a joke around the office until it was fed back to Harry, who, as head of the department, was less than impressed. Harry had ordered Ronald into his office for about an hour and when Ron emerged he looked rather sorry for himself, all things considered.

* * *

 

By the time the third episode was shown, Ronald had introduced his entire family and half the auror department to the show. Therefore it was as a group that they settled in to watch the third and final episode of Sherlock, on the sofa in the Potter home.

"We need a homeless network!" Ron demanded of Harry, enthusiasm boiling over as the show continued.

"No you don't!" Hermione, who had been recently campaigning outside of work for social housing for all the vulnerable people left on the streets so many years after the war, reeled in offense.

"But Hermione, having so many people hidden in plain sight..."

"Ronald Weasley, you have an impenetrable invisibility cloak available for the entire department!"

"Oh... of course,"

* * *

 

 When Ronald arrived at her office for lunch the next day, Hermione was frustrated but in a good humoured way. She was sure that she had told him about her lunchtime meeting that day. She was a very busy woman, and so she often ate her lunch with the more good natured of her regular visitors whilst discussing business.

Not that she would always have counted her visitor that day as good natured or indeed agreed to even expect to do business with him. Draco Malfoy was now a banker, which meant he was at the front line of goblin-wizard relations every day. With the number of union disputes that occured since the goblins had gained equal employment rights to wizards, Draco Malfoy had become the liaison officer as well as a banker.

Of course, when Hermione had first brought him into her office three years prior, their meetings had been less affable. Not only due to their childhood hatred of one another, but also because the meetings were disciplinary in nature.

Malfoy had been a racist - creaturist - young man, a product of his upbringing and the war.

It was a wonder how, once he started working with goblins, his attitude had changed. Soon, he was the biggest advocate for equal rights -and the goblins elected him their liaison officer accordingly.

Hermione had a good working relationship with Malfoy, but Ron... well, he wasn't so fond of the man, usually.

So when Malfoy arrived and Ronald was still in her office, Hermione had expected more of an argument than occured.

"Moriaty," Ronald greeted the Slytherin, donning his deer stalker hat in preparation to leave.

"Weasley," Malfoy's eyes were narrowed, but Hermione saw surprise in them as well as the usual anger.

"Distraction over. The game continues," Ron quoted, departing as smoothly as he ever could from the office with not a single further glance at Malfoy, who stared after him for longer than the exit warranted.

"I'm sorry about him," Hermione drew Malfoy's attention, hoping not to have to explain.

"Sherlock Holmes, right?" Malfoy confirmed, folding himself into his chair with an elegance Ronald did not posess.

"Yes," Hermione sighed with relief. Draco was surprisingly well read, including muggle literature, so she was not shocked that he would recognise the deerstalker and the Moriaty reference. "Well, kind of. It's more the television version."

"I... see," Draco scowled, and Hermione momentarily wondered if she would be asked to explain after all. However, Draco continued. "I would not have expected him to have the intellect to appreciate such a topic."

Hermione was startled; while it was no secret that Draco and Ron didn't like one another, Draco rarely insulted her husband so openly any more, considering it tactless.

Draco, on the other hand, carefully made a list in his mind of all the items he would have to get rid of when he returned home; his Sherlock mug, his Moria-tea cup, his 'the game is on' pyjama set...

It wouldn't do for him to share an interest with a Weasley, after all.


End file.
